ThirtyNine Reasons To Date A Cricketer
by freefallinginlove
Summary: Bella Swan loves her sport - Cricket. Edward Masen has just joined her local, professional team, in a bid to "catch the eye of some pretty, young Londoners". Upon running into him at his first game, Bella's Bowled over. M for Later. AH/OOC
1. 1 We sure can Bowl a Maiden Over

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer. Not Me. (That's who owns these characters.) Plot, however, is all myyyy twisted brain. **_

_**(As most/Many of you will be completely unaware of the laws and intricacies of cricket, I will define any key terms used within the story before we start. Good luck with understanding it all... if you don't? PM me, and I'll clear it up)**_

_**Define Me. **_

**Maiden** **over**: Over (6 balls) bowled without scoring once. Scoreboard reads 000000

**Whites**: In Test Matches (5 day matches) both teams play in white team strips.

**Wicketkeeper:** Like a backstop or catcher in baseball, the wicketkeeper essentially stands behind the batsman's wicket, aiming to get the batsman out by any means.

**A Fast Bowler:** Bowls or delivers the ball very quickly – often at over 90Mph. They need momentum and are usually tall (the tallest I know are Stuart Broad and Steve Finn, at 6ft 6 and 6ft8 respectively). They hit the ground hard and are prone to injury in the knee or ankle.

**Twenty20 & Pro40: **Forms of the game that last 20 overs (or 120 balls) per side, and 40 overs (240 balls) per side respectively. They usually last just one day and attract large crowds. They can require specialist players, as some players prefer longer forms of the game, some far shorter forms.

**Lord's – The pavilion – The Long Room:** respectively "the home of cricket", the most revered place at Lord's, housing dressing rooms and member's areas with bars. Considered extremely posh, but extremely lovely to go into. The long room is an area through which the players walk through to access the pitch itself. It has tables and chairs and a good pitch side view.

_**26) We can bowl a maiden over.**_

"Cricket." I smiled and looked over at Alice, who was rolling her eyes and keeping her head down, trying not to let the smirk that sincerely wanted to slip onto her face appear. "Oh, shut up, Ali, you know my obsession's only about an eighth serious as yours."

"Yes, Bella, lovely, but you know that watching eleven grown men running around dressed in," She stopped and clapped her hands over her heart melodramatically, "_whites_! Of all colours, when they're playing on grass!" She carried on rambling under her breath about the dreadful, traditional fashion choices of the gentleman's sport for a good five minutes until she suddenly raised her head and looked up at me, "It's doing your love life no favours if you'll insist on seeing them play almost weekly."

"Sometimes twice weekly," I sighed as Angela decided it was time to join in. "Although I can see the appeal of some of those boys..." She let out a sigh and crossed her arms around herself, "They sure can bowl a maiden over."

_Because I'd never heard that innuendo before. There were lists on Facebook of some even more... hmm... inappropriate ones, but to be honest, I had never been specifically interested in the arses in front of me. _

"Clearly. Are you coming to any of the matches this season?" How I longed for April. Every year, it seemed further away, and now I was stuck at university, I feared that I would miss out on some of the earlier matches, and with them, the chance to escape reality for a few hours a week... and, perhaps more importantly, to escape Alice. Who was determined to get me out of '_Whites mode_' as she called it, and into some kind of '_Fashion fever'_. Her words, not mine.

"Of course! Why do you think I asked you to get me the extra member's passes? Hmm?" Angela laughed and looked up at me from where she had settled on the floor, playing absently with my trainers. "Where did you get these, woman? I want a pair."

"Ha, got them last year in Carnaby street. Cheap, but expensive, but cheap," I couldn't help but laugh at her sad expression, until Alice piped up seconds later.

"I can steal the design if you want..." Angela's face brightened, "Bella, look over there, a giant unicorn..." She gestured wildly and I raised an eyebrow at her, picking up my magazine once again.

"Didn't work last time, not going to work this time," I sighed, flicking over the page and looking down at the article. It was the start of the new season in two weeks, and the most recent members' magazine had all the new and returning players in it. I glanced at the old boys, then back up at Alice, wondering if she had ever seen Jasper Whitlock, and whether she would be so blasé about the game if she had. As a matter of fact, I was sure Angela was only interested in the game because she had a huge crush on the Middlesex Wicketkeeper, Ben Cheney. He was cute, but damn, he was short. Quick hands though.

"Are you okay, Bella?" There was silence from me as I felt my eyes shift out of focus and my jaw drop.

"T-t-the Mason..." It was Edward 'Stone Mason' Masen. The Australian international. The most feared fast bowler in the current game. "E-Edward..." I blustered, "Edward Masen."

"Who?" Alice looked at me with her eyebrows raised, but Angela was appropriately excited.

"You mean... he'll be... _Oh_!" She squeaked it all very fast, but I just shook my head.

"He can't be." I swallowed, "H-he's contracted in... B-but-" I glanced down at the list of statistics, and read the small article that came with his gorgeous image.

'_Born in a small town in Australia, I never thought I'd get the opportunity to play internationally. With British parents, I've spent summers in England, the addiction to cricket fuelling my father's choice to allow me to go out and play for my local team. Though winning trophies at national level with the Bushrangers in Australia, and getting my first international call-up last year at the age of twenty-one have been great moments, ones I never wish to forget, I feel sometimes as though there is something else out there for me. The opportunity to play in such a young, up-and-coming squad such as Middlesex is one that I am not taking so lightly. It presents me with a chance to change my game and get experience outside of Australia, and to see whether I can catch the eye of the pretty young Londoners out there..._

_**Edward Masen Joins Middlesex for the Early Twenty20 matches & Pro40 matches.'**_

I felt Angela leaning over my shoulder and heard her gasp as she reached the last line alongside me.

"Oh my god. You realise you have to go to every match now?" She hit me in the shoulder and I nearly dropped my coffee.

"What?" She nodded.

"Yeah, you do." I raised an eyebrow again, and she laughed, "Pretty young Londoners? Seriously, Bella, do you ever look at yourself?"

"I try not to, but..." She _humph_ed at me and I rolled my eyes. "Angie, it's not like he'd give me a second look. I'm... just... plain Bella. I'm dull." I let out a laugh, "I'm not going to become a... Cricket Whore, groupie, whatever, just to get closer to Edward Masen. No matter _how_ cool he is. No matter how awesome."

I nodded my head and attempted to make the girls before me believe the words that I didn't quite believe myself.

~#~

Three weeks. It took three, long, dry weeks, and the season was upon us. All the games had been put back a week because of the torrential rain the country had experienced, floods of rain making the pitch at Lord's unplayable, and making me go insane.

"I don't see why I had to come with you..." Alice sighed, teetering on her platform heels. Angela laughed and shook her head at her. "I mean... what are we doing here anyway? Watching eleven guys chase a big red ball around... haven't you ever seen Total Wipeout?"

Once again, I rolled my eyes and practically dragged my friends around to the Pavilion. I knew a couple of guys in there from doing work experience a couple of years ago, working in their PR section, and thankfully, I could pull strings to get a second guest signed into the member's area. The light was dim in the foyer, but it was cool, and I removed my hat, tucking it under my arm.

"Bella!" Mike, the bartender knew me by name by now, after eight seasons of living and working with them, and alongside them, "Saved you your usual seat!" I sighed and shook my head, "Not staying?"

"Going out into the stands, Mike," I smiled, "Gotta check out the new guys, see if they're any good."

"Straight," He grinned, "Still, coffee for the ladies?"

"Irish," Alice piped up, a hand on her hip. I nodded my assent and handed over the money for a couple of cappuccinos and her Irish, and smiled as I heard the bell toll at the five minutes mark.

"C'mon, we won't get a seat in the stands in time... sit out here-" I gestured through the long room and out the doors, and heard Alice's heels clicking behind me as I strode through the room, hoping that there would be enough time to grab seats before the players came down from the dressing room.

That was, until I banged into someone. Someone rather nice-smelling and dressed in white.

"Jesus!" I said without looking up, "Do you look where you're going?"

"Sorry!" His Australian twang was what made me stop, my neck cracking as I glanced up into his face. "Really, love, didn't mean to-"

"I-it's fine." I stumbled, "Sorry, Edward." I nodded, looking down, then stepping back so he could pass. He nodded at me, and stepped smartly past me, his green eyes simply burning through me as he strode out onto the pitch alongside Ben Cheney and Eric Yorkie. I somehow managed to stumble into my seat as Angela and Alice caught me under the elbows, and guided me comfortably into place.

I missed the first two overs in a daze, my eyes glittering as I stared down at the scorecard in my hands. Edward Masen. I sighed and looked up at the game, only to be distracted by the way his legs moved, as the movement of his body changed as he arced into his delivery stride and released the ball. My eyes stared at his arse as he shifted slightly and noticed his hair sticking up at every angle and glittering in the sunlight, almost gold, almost orange, but settling for a coppery bronze as I stared for longer. He stepped smartly back towards his mark and I looked down and away again, unwilling to see what had distracted me so in the first place.

Angela was indeed right – these boys sure can bowl a maiden over.

_**Concrit, Destruction and love are always welcome. **_

_**Until next time...**_


	2. 2 We Don't Like To Be Given The Finger

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot, and a Middlesex Membership. _**

**_So, The blog will be on my profile later. So, I think I only have one Reader. Reviews are love, and any innuendo is appreciated. Definitions then funtimes. Also, I'll begin introducing my cast at some stage._**

**_Define me?_**

**_Third Man: _**_Fielding position at the boundary, behind the slips, and behind the wicketkeeper._

**_No Foul Language: _**_The game itself is a gentleman's game. It is therefore expected that some level of gentlemanly conduct be maintained at all times. _

**_To be given the finger:_**_ When the umpire raises their index finger above their head during gameplay, it is known that the batsman facing the ball is out. There are 7 ways for this to occur, probably all of them featuring in this fic at some point. Look out ;)_

_~.~_

**_40) We don't like to be given the finger_**

**~ Bella Swan ~**

I leaned my head back against the squishy seat in the Main Stand. It was nice to sit in the sunshine here, rather than embarrass myself any further by risking contact with any of the players again. Namely the copper-topped player that went by the name of Edward Masen. He had nodded once at me when we had nearly flattened each other, then, as he had left the field to go to the toilet, or fix his hair, or somesuch nonsense, he had looked over at Alice, Angela and I and smiled, before his face twisted into a grimace and he sprinted off into the distance.

Scary, really.

Still, in the sunshine, everything was put into perspective. We were having fun, giggling at the expense of the poor fielder at third man, who looked as though he could have been the incredible hulk on a good day. He was, admittedly, pretty hot, with cutish dimples and a silly smile as he shook his head, glancing at us with some kind of pity.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Alice yelled out suddenly, the lull in play as the drinks came on swiftly making her bored. He turned and looked over at the three of us, easily distinguishable because... well, we were three women in a crowd full of fusty old men, and about twelve private school boys.

"Layydies." His voice was stupidly deep, almost musical as he smiled and nodded at us, stepping closer to the boundary ropes and leaning on the boarding at the edge of the pitch. "Enjoying the show?"

"Don't you mean the game?" Angela quirked an eyebrow. He span around and pointed down at his arse. "Oh, right. Hmm..." She pretended to consider, then looked across at Alice and I, "Well..."

"I've seen better!" I piped up, winking at him so he knew he _should_ take it as a joke, "But this one's hyper and up for it..." I jabbed at Alice's ribs and she squealed, jumping out of her seat and throwing herself up into the air. He laughed, and I caught Alice looking up into his face from her chair, as she sunk into it, thoroughly embarrassed and completely humiliated. "Bella." I held out my hand, and his sweaty palm encased mine. I couldn't help thinking _Ew_. Juvenile, I know.

"I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen."

"Oh," Alice tried to play cool, "We know who you are." Her voice dropped to some twisted husky whisper, and I looked across at Angela, who had quirked an eyebrow at the silly exchange going on before us, and grinned at her.

"Really?" He returned, "Never seen you around before, titch." He smirked, "You, on the other hand," He pointed at me, "Look incredibly familiar. _Member_?" I pulled a face. "Heyhey, don't worry about it," He winked, "We all start to recognise the pretty faces after a while... and I've been seeing you around for a good... three years?"

"Since you joined the team, Cullen." I nodded. "I've been a member for..." Suddenly the number escaped me, and I blushed like an idiot. "A while."

"So, you like what you see, then?" He offered a broad sweep across the playing area, smirking as he caught Edward Mason glancing our way. He waved a hand for a drink and suddenly we were graced with the terrifying presence of the six-foot-five hunk of loveliness that was Middlesex's new fast bowler.

"Hmm." I sighed as Masen sprinted over to us, holding the bottle tight in his hand. "We've been getting better and better, you know?"

"Yeah. I'm finally glad I made it through the academy." Edward nudged Emmett at the shoulder and held out the drink to him. "Thanks, dude."

"S'fine." He nodded, "Ladies." He nodded his hands half full of the energy drink he was holding. "Oh! You're... the... seriously! I am sorry about earlier-" He was pink from the rare English sunshine anyway, but it simply darkened as he blushed and looked away. "Really... It's my first game... I just... my headspace-"

"Seriously, Mr Masen... Edward." I fought off the huge grin that was threatening to explode across my face, "It's... not every day I can come home from a match and tell all my friends that an Australian International nearly knocked me on my arse." I couldn't help winking at him, his blush, if anything, darkened considerably.

"Okay," He nodded, "Well, I guess... thank you, er," He stopped again, "I don't know your name."

"Bella," I smiled, holding out my hand, "Bella Swan." _Don't worry, I was cringing on the inside too._

A loud whistle cut across the semi-conversation we were having and our attentions were quickly called back to the game at hand. Overs changed and the game moved on, the other team's innings starting with Alice, Angela and I getting stuck into analysing the conversations we had with the two boys who were now sitting in the Pavilion, watching the rest of the team bat. I sighed and looked at my watch, then up at the players on the pitch quickly.

"Ali, Ange, it's nearly half six. Two overs left, do you want to watch, or are you set to go?" It was only a matter of catching the train back to our student flat, but the crowd tonight was a little larger than we had anticipated. I sighed again, seriously very tired, as Alice rose, stretched and started putting our stuff in the bin, and Angela rolled up her scorecard and stuck it back into her bag.

"To the bar?" I heard in the background as Angela caught my elbow and linked arms with me.

"Naww, we're _so_ going to analyse this more." Alice gripped my other elbow, "You know, I think we could come back here new Wednesday..." She stopped and looked up at me, puppy dog eyes and bouncing in place on the stairs. "Do you think we could pick up a season ticket application form before we go?"

I rolled my eyes, but yes, we did go and pick one up. I knew within a week she would be itching to come back to her Emmett, and the bum-watching being here would entail.

**# EDWARD MASEN #**

I seriously couldn't believe Emmett was trying to chat up the three girls on the boundary. Okay, so they were absolutely stunning, but... we were in the middle of a game. I watched them for a minute longer as I crouched down to stretch and sat down to drink.

"Cullen looks like he's making his move," Ben Cheney knocked my thigh with the toe of his boot and I looked up, into his smiling face, "Take him a drink, and stop ogling them, Stone." He laughed again and I held out my hand for a boost up. He pulled me to my feet and I glanced over at Emmett to see him gesturing across the field. He caught my eye and I brought the bottle that had his name marked on it over to their little conversation.

And nearly choked on my own spit when I realised I'd nearly flattened the sexy brunette about three hours before.

""Oh! You're... the... seriously! I am sorry about earlier-" I tried to breathe, but she was smiling slightly, and it made my stomach flip. I shouldn't... I tore my eyes away from her in time to stop myself from utterly humiliating myself. "Really... It's my first game... I just... my headspace-"

"Seriously, Mr Masen... Edward." She said, and I turned back to look at her. "It's... not every day I can come home from a match and tell all my friends that an Australian International nearly knocked me on my arse." She winked, and I swallowed, my brain making inappropriate comments and thoughts I wished I could control flashing across my eyes. I just wished I could put a name to her face.

"Okay,well, I guess... thank you, er," Last Chance Saloon, Eddie, "I don't know your name."

"Bella, Bella Swan." _Oh yes, you are._

I opened my mouth in an attempt to say something sensible that, at least, didn't leave me looking like a complete and utter idiot. Ben's whistle from the pitch silenced the little groan that left my mouth and I turned along with Emmett to look at the girls and then trudge back to the game.

"The dark haired one was hot." Were the first words to leave his mouth when we were out of earshot. I cringed and nodded, "Not _your_ brunette, douchefuck."

"Cullen, you're a cricketer, this is a gent's game. No foul language on the pitch, please." The umpire looked across at him and I shrugged.

"Sorry, sir." He nodded, looking upset enough for the ump to smile at us and nod.

"Continue." When the umpire had turned his back, I looked at Emmett and realised that he was giving me the one-finger-salute. Fuck him. I tried to get back into my headspace again, forgetting everything that had just transpired.

But my bowling went West. I couldn't focus on anything, other than the gorgeous brunette with the hazel eyes who had introduced herself as _Bella, Bella Swan._

Emmett, Jasper Whitlock and I sat on the home dressing room balcony while we waited for our turn to bat. Stretching, I asked Jasper if he had a pair of binoculars to watch the action with, and, of course, seconds later, there was a high-powered, no doubt expensive pair sitting in my lap. I raised them to my eyes and glanced down at where the girls had been sitting earlier on. I sighed as I saw them packing up to leave – there were only three or four overs left in the match, and it looked like we were going to win, so I didn't really blame them for trying to beat the rush, but part of me wondered whether her friends had grown bored of the game, or she had... and she was going to go without me getting the chance to say goodbye.

"You okay, Stone?" They'd taken to calling me by my nickname quickly, and not that it unnerved me, but I wasn't used to such a level of familiarity with new people around.

"Hmm?" I looked up from the binos, and saw Whitlock smirking at me, "Oh, yeah." I half shrugged, "Just gonna go get some air..."

"Okay, Masen," Emmett nodded, "Because the pitchside air's completely different to the stuff on the other side of the Pavilion." He winked and Jasper laughed, letting me know that it was alright for me to leave – that I wasn't completely pathetic to want to see her again. I got up and flipped the bird at Emmett, he returned with the finger, and I sighed. It was becoming our signature move.

As I strode down the stairs to the Pavilion entrance, and went to turn toward the main stand, and the bar that was close to it, I stopped as I saw the three girls from earlier striding towards the Middlesex Club Shop. The small one, tottering around in heels held onto Bella for support, and I immediately stepped back behind the pillars to watch her with her friends. She whispered something to Alice, and a loud laugh echoed through the passageway, the blonde girl with glasses standing next to the pair giving Bella the finger. I was suddenly furious. Turning, and blinded by the sunlight, she looked around, shielding her eyes, and I ducked back as she set her gaze on the pavilion. I didn't want to get caught spying.

I heard the club shop doorchimes ring, and looked around to see them disappearing inside. Watching through the windows, I saw her absently run her fingers across the new season's twenty20 shirts, and then turn to the small one, who was holding an application form and signing a cheque. She laughed, and Bella held out one of the shirts, checking the size against herself. She looked as though she would only need a small, and I wondered vaguely whether she would suit my old Bushrangers shirt. Shaking my head to clear it of those thoughts, I noticed Janie, the old lady that ran the place, taking the application form from the little one, and I stepped back and away, taking it as my cue to return to the game.

_Bella, Bella Swan_ looked as though she was a member of my new club. And if she really was, then I think I was stuffed.

**_Push the button, lovelies?_**

**_x_**


	3. Put It In the Corridor of Uncertainty

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot, and a Middlesex Membership. _**

**_So, The blog will be on my profile later. So, I think I only have one Reader. Reviews are love, and any innuendo is appreciated. Definitions then funtimes. Also, I'll begin introducing my cast at some stage._**

**_Define Me_**

**_Corridor Of uncertainty: _**_the part of the pitch which the bowler can bowl in, that can have unexpected effects on the path of the ball_

**_37) We also love to put it in 'The Corridor of Uncertainty'  
_**

**_# Bella Swan #  
_**

"So, Bella," Alice started as we set down our third Vodka-Red-Bull each. "Anal."

I had just taken a sip and my chest exploded as I choked, the searing alcohol exploding out of my nose as well as straight down my throat.

"Ange, get her a tissue?" It was duly supplied to me, and I choked again as I looked over at Alice, who was sporting the most ridiculous grin. "What? It was only a question."

"B-but..."

"Relax. It was just to make sure you weren't completely gone."

"I hate you. I've only drunk three."

"So, Edward," _Way to segue, Alice. _"He seemed... taken with you." I blinked twice and looked at her, my mouth falling open and my eyes narrowing at her as I started to wonder what the hell she was on about.

"Sorry?" I picked up my drink and sipped it again, hissing a little at the bubbly Red Bull. "_Taken with me?_ What is this? The Eighteen-Fifties?" I rolled my eyes. "Let's talk about you and Emmett instead. Hottie much? And he liked you, I could tell-"

"Yet," She sighed and looked down at the table as though she was about to announce her impending migration to Japan, "Edward went bright pink when you held out your hand." She wasn't going to quit, so I realised giving as good as I could get would be the best course of action.

"Emmett had cute dimples, and don't you think he looked good in those whites?" Her eyes lifted to my face and I noted the small smirk that lit her features.

"White? Hmmph. I think he'd look better in the Harlequin style. The other kit... you know, the one you were going to try on." She paused, "The one that had M-A-S-E-N written on the back." She stopped again, raising an eyebrow and smirking completely at me, "Or did you think I hadn't noticed?"

"It did _not!"_ I gasped, genuinely not realising that it had had his name on it. She laughed out loud and nodded, "You're... you must be taking the piss?"

"Nope. Big silver letters, yes Angie?" She nodded simply and I blinked twice, suddenly utterly humiliated. I shook my head and bowed it, looking down at the table, suddenly finding the pictures on the tiny coasters the most interesting thing in the room. "It's okay, Bells, honey," She patted my hand and laughed, "I think he's gorgeous too."

"Hey!" I let out a yelp before I could think to keep up any pretence which meant I could avoid this ridiculous conversation, "You get Emmett."

"So, you admit you think he's cute?"

"I don't want to talk about this." I buried my head on my arms again.

"Don't you want to talk about how well he'd wander up your _corridor of uncertainty_?" Alice said, far too innocently.

"Two things; first off, how the hell do you know what the Corridor of Uncertainty is? And second of all, you did not just refer to... Oh. I give up." I spoke to my hands and closed my eyes, hoping I had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable chairs, in the sunshine this afternoon, and was simply dreaming this hell.

"Good. And for that matter, I think . Now spill. Everything you know about him, please?" Alice was grinning and Angela was shaking her head, watching us infuriate each other.

"He's got copper hair. He's six-five, maybe? He smells good, played for the Bushrangers for his first three years, then got his Australia callup last year. His family's technically English, but being born in Australia, he automatically qualified. He signed for Middlesex, apparently, this season, and he specialises in one day, but... I don't know. What the hell else do you want to know?"

"Oh, I don't know? How did his hand feel?"

"Like an electric shock went through you?" Angela finally spoke up and looked at me, her eyes wide and her smile growing, "Or just like... I don't know, limp?"

"Warm. A little sweaty, and his hand was stained by the cherry... but other than that, I guess it was nice." Infuriated, once again, Alice sighed at me and I rolled my eyes straight back at her. "What? Do you want me to tell you that it made my, ahem, _corridor of uncertainty_, twist and turn like nobody's business? Or that I saw stars from just running into him?" I shook my head, "I don't think I work like that." I sighed and bowed my head again, "Honestly, I don't know. It was nice, I guess. I don't know the guy."

"But that's how it starts, isn't it?" Angela said, "I mean, you don't know him, and... then you do?"

"He's a famous sportsman. They're supposed to marry pretty, gorgeous rich women, not student-librarians..." I fought back, and the pair of them rolled their eyes at me. "What?"

"Well, why don't you just try it out, and see? I mean, it's a four day game, this one, isn't it?" Angela smiled, "Do you have lectures tomorrow?"

"No, I don't, but I have work-"

"Yeah, you have work in the evening, six til' ten, don't you?" I opened my mouth to argue, but Angela cut across me, "go to the game, it's free. Go to the game, hang out in the pavilion, accidentally run into him? What's the worst that could happen?"

"Nothing." I muttered sullenly, and I looked up at Ange and Alice as their twin grins began to get the better of me. "Fine. I'll go. And I'll prove to you nothing's going to happen. Okay?"

"Okay," Alice said brightly, "and I shotgun your wardrobe choices tomorrow!"

"I hate you." I growled at her, she simply laughed and I rolled my eyes. We both knew she would get her way, but neither of us would say anything until I finally gave in. We stayed silent until the waitress dropped three extra drinks in front of us. "Where did-" I looked up and saw three very drunk, dressed-to-the-nines guys waving at us from the other side of the SU bar. I rolled my eyes. "Three guys, eleven o'clock, ladies." I pointedly left the drink on the table, swung my bag over my shoulder and sighed. "I'm gonna head back, get some stuff done, you know?"

"Fine," Alice smiled and rolled her eyes. "There will be an outfit on your door tomorrow morning."

"Remember, no jeans or trainers, or T-shirts in the Pavilion."

"Summer Dresses?" She yelled after me, and I cringed, before hesitating then waving my hand in a gesture of panic and fear, "Oh, I am _so _on it!" She yelped after me, and I laughed, shaking my head as I headed into the night, and back home.

**_# Edward Masen #_**

I sighed and pulled on my whites again, day two of a four day match and I was only playing because I had been dragged into the game when two people were down for the count, playing in the Indian Premier League, and I was tired already. Early mornings and long, difficult net sessions to warm up were killing me, but I was happier than ever before to be honest with you.

London was my city; I had found my home, most definitely. The city was busy, full of people and places I wanted to see, and about a billion things I wanted to do. I sighed wistfully, and looked down at the kit bags around me, grinning my face off when I noticed that Ben had a copy of the Wisden Cricketer that had his interview in it, and I made a mental note to let Emmett know in the subtlest way possible.

Deciding I needed the loo, and realising that the Team toilet was in-use, I left the dressing room for a minute, stepping down the stairs swiftly as I navigated my way through the maze of people and places, and then sprinting back up them as I returned to the dressing room.

"Hey, Masen?" Jasper shouted to me as I reached the top flight of stairs. I turned around and tried to see him, but stumbled on the top step and slipped back down them. He yelled out, surprised that I was falling, quite clearly, and I saw him running toward me as I went backwards, though he was unable to catch me as I felt my back hit the first step, and a quiet, feminine shriek as I barrelled into somebody soft and warm. I really hoped she was alright. "AAh! Shit, miss, are you okay?"

I scrambled to my feet as I my vision cleared, and shook the pain from my system.

"Ma'am?" The poor girl was still enveloped into herself, clutching at her bag, and holding her side. I watched Jasper reach out to her shoulder, and she jolted again, looking up at us. "Are you okay?"

"Is he?" She whispered, attempting to stand, and finding herself on Bambi legs. "Oww..." She sighed, rubbing her arm and shaking her head, "I'm going to kill Alice for making me wear these shoes." Jasper laughed, helping her up and looking over at me.

"Are you okay, man?" I nodded, and looked over at the girl, a pang of recognition hitting me.

"Bella?" She looked up, her mouth falling open, "Are you alright?" She nodded, then put her foot down lightly and gasped in pain, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," A small moment of silence, where she tested her weight again, "No." She sighed and Jasper passed her over to me.

"I'll go and find someone to get you seen to," Jasper said softly, "The physio's in the dressing room." Bella's face widened into one of surprise and she tensed beside me.

"No! No, I'm not worth that," She whispered, "I'll go to the... I'll go to the St. John's Ambulance tent. It's not far away." She said softly, "I'll be okay," She bit her bottom lip and stepped away from me. Immediately I missed the warmth.

"I'm... I'm really sorry," I whispered, pulling her back to me, "But right now, I'm not letting you go." She let out a small whimper and I shook my head, "Come on." Her lips parted as though she was about to argue, but I held up my hand and silenced her. "With me."

"A-are you-" When she attempted to argue, I lifted her into my arms without a second thought. "I'm wearing a dress!" She yelped, and for the first time I took in what she was wearing. It was a blue-purple dress, and I swallowed, because the pale skin that was showing most certainly made me want to take her into a side room and be as ungentlemanly as Lord's would allow.

Setting her down, I placed her in one of the comfy chairs almost on the balcony.

"Physio's coming, she won't be long, and I'll make sure you get seen to first. Then I'll let you go." I winked, and she blushed prettily. "But while we wait, tell me about yourself."

"I'd rather hear about your globetrotting, Mr. Masen, I'm hardly interesting," She said softly, looking down at her feet.

"It's Edward." I smiled again, "And really, you seem like an incredibly interesting young woman." Another pause, a silence filled with a small smile from her, "I assume you're a member?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Seven years. Since I was sixteen." She smiled, "I assume you're Australian?" She countered, and we fell into an easy conversation as Victoria, our physio wandered in and had a look at Bella's ankle.

"It looks sprained," She said, a soothing tone sliding in and out of her voice, "Do you mind if we strap it?"

"No," Bella said, "I can pay you for the stuff as well, if you'd like-" A pause, "It's not... I mean-"

"No, Bella," I rested a hand on her shoulder, pulling her hair slightly, "I collided with you, I busted you up, not your fault at all."

"If you're sure..." she bit her bottom lip again and I leaned over, instinctively pressing my lips to her forehead.

Her gasp made me pull back, but as I looked down at her, her closed eyes and soft smile made me think it was exactly the right thing to have done.

* * *

**_Push the button, lovelies?_**

**_x_**


	4. 4 We can be on top all day and still

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot, and a Middlesex Membership. _**

_**So, I have a blog. It is** www (dot) thirtyninereasonscricket (dot) wordpress (dot) com** Visit. I am also on twitter -** (at)freetwofall_

**_HEY! HEY! I was sooo overwhelmed by the epic amount of reviews (okay, like seven), but even so, we've hit double figures! Please! Please continue, I love to know your thoughts!_**

**_(And! Feel free to tweet me, send me questions for my Edward Interview on the blog ;P)_**

**_Definitions, then Innuendo, then on with the show? OKAY! LET'S GO!_**

* * *

**_Define me:_**

_**Slogging it: **Hitting out at the ball with general abandon. Usually a surefire way to get out. _

_**Walking Wicket: **A Player who is essentially a poor batsman, almost guaranteed to be out very quickly, within one or two balls_

**_PLEASE EXCUSE MY POOR USE OF AUSTRALIAN SLANG. I AM EXTREMELY UP FOR LESSONS... (Specially if you're a hot Australian surfer? ;P)_**

**_39) We can be on top all day and still come second_**

****

**_# Bella Swan #_**

Wincing, I stumbled into someone as I attempted to balance in my heels, and make it upstairs as I carried my books and a few sheets of paper that I could make notes on. I made it halfway to the roof garden when I heard the words that would pretty much mark out the path of my day.

"Hey, Masen?" It was Jasper Whitlock's voice, coming from the landing above me. Then all I saw was a flash of ginger and white and there was a searing pain in my ankle. I groaned under the weight of none other than Edward Masen, again, and tried to roll out from under him.

It wasn't happening.

"AAh! Shit, miss, are you okay?" _Err, no?_ I rolled onto my side and held my bag to my chest, hoping the pain in my ankle would subside, and quickly. "Ma'am? Are you okay?" Jasper touched my shoulder and I jolted, not expecting it as he held out his hand for me to take.

"Is he?" I spoke without looking up, attempting to stand and feeling another shot of _ouch_ go straight through me. "Oww..." _Fucking Alice. _"I'm going to kill Alice for making me wear these shoes."

"Are you okay, man?" Jasper's voice made me return to the real world.

"Bella?" Oh why? Why did he have to recognise me? I looked up and locked eyes with him, trying to keep my weight off my foot. He looked so worried... when he'd just fallen down thirty steps. "Are you alright?" Nodding, I went to speak, then tried to take a step forward. I barely withheld the shriek that tried to explode from my lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No." His arms replaced Jasper's steadying hand, and I felt a jolt run through my forearm. _Had I fallen funny there, too?_

"I'll go and find someone to get you seen to... The physio's in the dressing room." _No. Bad. Bella doesn't do well with... _I went to tell them I'd be fine.

"No! No, I'm not worth that, I'll go to the..." Edward's arms tensed around me and I momentarily forgot where I was going, "I'll go to the St. John's Ambulance tent. It's not far away." I bit back a sigh as I felt his fingers clench in the fabric of my dress, "I'll be okay," I had to get out of his grip before I _actually _swooned. This was not going to be good.

"I'm... I'm really sorry," He pulled me back to him! The fucker actually _wanted_ to **_destroy_** me. "But right now, I'm not letting you go." _Oh... _that might have been louder than I thought. He looked down at me with a little smirk and I really wanted to kick him. "Come on." I went to argue, but he held up his hand, and the Australian accent hit me full force. "With me." _Bastard. _

"A-are you-" He lifted me up. How in the hell did he _lift_ me? "I'm wearing a dress!" It was the first thing I could think of to silence him. He looked down at me, and his smirk was replaced by the deep blush I'd seen only the day before.

He carried me upstairs, remarkably quickly, and set me down on one of the chairs by the home team balcony. My brain vaguely registered that I was sitting in the England Dressing Room, but Edward's voice set me out of that.

"Physio's coming, she won't be long, and I'll make sure you get seen to first. Then I'll let you go." He winked, and I realised his hand was still wrapped around mine. He stopped and smiled, crookedly and genuinely. "But while we wait, tell me about yourself."

_Eh? What? Scuzi? _

"I'd rather hear about your globetrotting, Mr. Masen, I'm hardly interesting," I glanced down at my swelling ankle and really wanted to get rid of those stupid shoes. By impaling Alice's favourite, and most expensive scarves on them, I think.

"It's Edward." He grinned, "And really, you seem like an incredibly interesting young woman." I quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled, "I assume you're a member?"

"Yeah, seven years. Since I was sixteen." I couldn't help but smile, "I assume you're Australian?" A couple of minutes later, The team physiotherapist strode in, looking terribly scary and very imposing, until she introduced herself as Victoria, and gently picked up my foot, perusing it for injuries.

As we spoke, and Victoria strapped my ankle, I tried to offer to pay for the things they were doing for me – it was hardly necessary, and it was nearly Eleven O'clock, they needed to be ready for the start of play, and they needed to be set for the game, rather than sitting here making nice with one of the members. I was hardly important.

Until he pressed his lips to my forehead.

I felt my eyes flicker closed and sighed as he did so, and I suddenly felt as though I was going to be comfortable with him, around him... I could smell his aftershave, and I let out a little gasp, trying to breathe.

"Are you okay?" I glanced up at his words, reluctantly opening my eyes; he smiled and laid his hand on mine as he sat down beside me. "Like, other than your ankle, are you bonzer?" I looked up at him, almost smirking as the Australian slang slipped out.

"I think so." I smiled, "Bruised ego, and that, but other than that, I think I'm good." I blinked a couple of times and felt his hand squeeze mine, "Thank you, so much, for being so kind... I'm sure your backside is probably hurting." I smiled, and he blushed at my mention of his arse.

"I'm okay. Just making sure the beautiful woman I seem intent on injuring is alright," He smiled again, and I shook my head. "What? I injured you..."

"You just ended up on top of me, it's not a problem, I guess I cushioned the blow," I smiled, feeling my stupid face, stupidly heat up.

"Hey, you know us cricketers," He laughed, "We can be on top all day, and still come second," I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him, wondering if he realised what he had said. From the huge blush on his face and the way his eyes darted everywhere but at my own face, I figured he had, "I-I-I mean... for the intents and purposes... oh, bloody hell," I blinked up at him, "I mean, my health comes second to yours, alright, darlin'?"

I blushed at the term of endearment, and the way he leaned forward to touch his lips to my forehead again made me want to explode.

Until the door burst open, and Emmett Cullen came in, swearing so much that I was surprised that his face wasn't blue.

"Bloody, bastard umpire, first fucking ball of the day, and I didn't fucking edge the fucking-"

"Emm, dude, lady present," Ben Cheney was already stepping in from the balcony, and I glanced up at the pair of them. He must have heard us talking, why didn't he – did he like Edward being uncomfortable, or... "Miss Bella." He nodded at me, and I looked up at Edward, frowning slightly.

"He knew my name?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"I... er, may have mentioned you in the nets this morning?" I raised the other eyebrow, and wondered if they had fallen off my face yet, or merely disappeared into my hairline. "What? Emmett asked me whether I remembered your name, didn't you, Cullen?" He addressed the final question to Emmett, who was clearly pretending not to listen, but whose straight back and screwed-up expression made me wonder whether he wasn't merely eavesdropping, but was constipated too, and who looked up with a sheepish smile at me.

"I did, indeed. Who was the dark haired one with you yesterday? And the Blonde?"

"Alice and Angela." I nodded at him, "Two best friends. No, I'm not giving you their numbers," Because his mouth had opened and I knew the look on his face.

"Oh. Damn." He did look genuinely disappointed, but I wouldn't budge on that.

I shook my head and took the cup of tea that had, apparently, been magically brewed in the thirty seconds I hadn't been looking at Edward for.

"Thank you," I said softly, "I-er, I'll just drink this, and I'll be going-" I went to sip the tea, but realised that the water was still pretty much boiling in the cup, and looked up at him again. "Seriously, Edward... thank you."

"You're welcome. It's not every day I'm hellbent on injuring someone I barely know." I choked out a laugh, and set the tea down beside me. "I'm sure you could stay here and watch the rest of the day's play, Bella." He said softly, before looking up to see where the team manager – and most of the team – were. I shook my head, and refused to meet his gaze.

"I shouldn't." I sighed, "I have work to get done, and I'm pretty sure you'll have every chance to distract me." I felt myself blushing again, and then a hand on my cheek as I kept my eyes on my ankle.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so." I nodded. "I'm going to go up to the roof garden, I think." I nodded to myself, more than to him, worried that if I looked up, I would find myself intoxicated once again, and felt my chest begin to pound, harder than ever before. "Thank you, Edward." I said it again, trying to stop my heart from telling me to stay in the seat. "For everything, really."

"No, Bella. It's not a problem." I shook my head and tried to stop myself from crying, because the sincerity in his voice and the pain in my ankle where I was trying to stand in combination were terrible. I went to pick up my bag and found it in his hands, rather than on the chair as I had expected. "Let me take it upstairs for you?"

"Okay," I nodded, and before I could take a step, I felt his arm around my waist. The door opened and I found myself stumbling up the stairs, arm around Edward, who was still carrying my bag.

_ Alice was going to love this, because I really, really did not want to let go._

**_#EDWARD MASEN # _**

Reluctantly, I left her at a table on the roofgarden, seated alone, staring out at the match, where, it appeared, Ben Cheney was slogging it all over the shop, without any regard for the fact that this game was a four day game, rather than a one day one.

She was still there when I was called out to bat, the lone figure sitting in the sunshine, staring out across the limited view of London, occasionally making notes on the paper I had seen her set out. As a number ten, I was hardly expected to be batting for long, and true to form, I was a walking wicket, just waiting to be bowled.

And, true to form. I was bloody bowled.

"Bad luck, Edd." Ben said softly as I passed him, and I started to go back toward the Pavilion, glancing up to see that she was gone.

Bella had left.

As I strode up to the dressing room again, I bowed my head and kept my eyes on the floor, until I felt the hand on my shoulder. I span around to see her, standing at the bottom of the stairs and watching me, a sad smile on her face.

"You looked like a rabbit in the headlights up against him." She said, almost at a whisper, almost reverent in the soft light of the Lord's Pavilion Corridors. "It was almost funny."

"Ha. Ha." I griped, and she rolled her eyes, before starting to giggle. "What?"

"I was just going to get a drink. I know you can't really join me... but I wanted to thank you for earlier." She looked away again, and I kept my eyes on her, waiting for her to look at me once more. When she finally did, she was blushing her face off, her eyes alight and embarrassed. "I really do." Another pause.

"Okay," I nodded, "You don't have to, you know?"

"I know." Another pause, "Would you like to have a drink with me? After the game?"

I stopped, looking at her as though she was insane. _A gorgeous girl like that? A drink? How could I say no?_

"I-er..." I swallowed and looked down at my feet, then back up at her, "Are you sure?"

_ "Yes." _She said, as though she thought I was insane.

"O-okay." I nodded. She smiled at me, and carried on down the stairs, leaving a question I really wish I could have asked, completely unanswered. I went to go after her, only realising I was still holding my bat in my hand as I took a step toward the stairs.

_Bella Swan, are you asking me on a date?_

~#~

* * *

**_In case you haven't seen my "Interview With Emmett" On the Blog, here is an extra question - feel free to tweet or comment, or review more..._**

_"__emmett! - what's the most successful chat up line you've used?__" (Mouse555)_

_A) Well, M, I like to think I don't need a chat up line, because hey, just opening my mouth is good enough, right? But what do you say to "Grab your coat, you've pulled"? It's certainly worked more than once for me... and looks as though FreeFalling thinks it's worked too... (Looks over at Author, realises she is bundled up in jacket and hooker-heels), Coming, gorgeous..._

**_Push the button, lovelies?_**

**_x_**


	5. 5 We're quiet until it Really counts

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot, and a Middlesex Membership. _**

_**So, I have a blog. It is** www (dot) thirtyninereasonscricket (dot) wordpress (dot) com** Visit. I am also on twitter -** (at)freetwofall_

**_HEY! HEY! I was sooo overwhelmed by the epic amount of reviews (okay, like seven), but even so, we've hit double figures! Please! Please continue, I love to know your thoughts!_**

**_(And! Feel free to tweet me, send me questions for my Edward Interview on the blog ;P)_**

**_No Defs this chapter ; ) , then Innuendo, then on with the show? OKAY! LET'S GO!_**

* * *

_A word on the chapter title. Cricket, as a gentleman's game, is usually quite low-key, without shouting or screaming. Until the bowler, or wicketkeeper appeals for the batsman's wicket (to get him out). This often involves the screaming of OWZAAAAAA (Or How's that?!) – the players are, of course, quiet until it counts... _

_And that's in bed, too. :)_

**_32) We're quiet until it really counts_**

**_# Bella Swan #_**

_**"Alice? Ali, are you there?" I had stepped from the roofgarden into the stairway, so none of the stewards would notice me on my phone.**_

_**"Uhhuh. What's the problem?" It was as if she knew already – I could hear the giggles in her voice. "Is it Cricketward?" I rolled my eyes as I looked down at the pitch.**_

_**"Cricketward? Seriously, Alice? Seriously?" I rolled my eyes and blinked a couple of times, watching the bowler run in for his next delivery. There was a loud, collective intake of breath and Ben Cheney was out. I looked up at the sunshine streaming through the roofgarden umbrellas, then back down at the game, and I realised that no, it wasn't Cheney, but Edward.**_

_**I gasped, and looked down at the pitch again, then back up at the phone I was holding.**_

_**"Bella? Honey, are you there?"**_

_**"I'll call you back." I nodded to nobody but myself, the conversation with Alice not even necessary now I knew exactly what I had to do. I stumbled down the stairs, almost falling two or three times as I tripped over my now-swollen ankle.**_

_**He was standing there, waiting to go back into the dressing room as I caught him, touching his shoulder and retreating as I waited for him to turn to look at me. He did so, and I couldn't help the smile on my face as he looked at me, eyes wide and sorrowful, as though he was surprised I was there.**_

_**"You looked like a rabbit in the headlights up against him." Awkward silence, much? "It was almost funny." He didn't look happy about it. Another thing, however, to add to the list. Epically cute pout.**_

_**"Ha. Ha." I rolled my eyes at him and let out a soft laugh. "What?"**_

_**"I was just going to get a drink. I know you can't really join me... but I wanted to thank you for earlier." I didn't know where it was coming from, but my wordvomit wasn't going to stop coming, I knew. I looked away from him; trying to quell the ill feeling I had in my stomach until he cleared his throat and made me look at her again. "I really do." Cue another awkward pause.**_

_**"Okay," He smiled and nodded, "You don't have to, you know?"**_

_**"I know." My brain stopped, and I suddenly wondered if that was a subtle rejection before I could even ask something. "Would you like to have a drink with me? After the game?" Say yes, say yes, say yes?**_

_**"I-er..." He glanced at the floor, then back up at me, "Are you sure?" Er, yes?**_

_**"Yes." I told him so.**_

_**"O-okay." He nodded? He completely acquiesced to my request! Okay, never say that again. But he said yes! I sighed and looked down the stairs, before smiling up at him and then turning to limp away, downstairs in this ridiculous dress to the bar.**_

_**Ten minutes later, I was accosted by a hand with long, strong fingers, catching my elbow as I went to take my seat in the long room to watch the next forty minutes' play.**_

_**"Bella?" His hands were calloused but soft, but so very comfortable against my skin, "I... er, I'll meet you down here half an hour after the close of play, is that okay?" His words were hurried, and I realised he still had his helmet under his arm, and his pads wound around his shins. I couldn't help but stare as he smiled at me, his eyes bright and almost glassy as he stared for a long moment.**_

_**"Not a problem, Mr. Masen," I smiled and nodded at him, "I'll have a drink waiting for you."**_

_**"I'll see you later, Bella." I nodded at him again, and he leaned over to kiss my cheek very lightly. I felt my eyes flutter closed, and took a deep breath as he moved away.**_

_**Three PM. Four PM, Five PM. Close of Play. 6 P.M.**_

_**The game was surprisingly quick – I couldn't for the life of me fathom out why, and before I knew it, people were dispersing, and I was making myself feel sick, as though I was expecting an exam, and my head was pounding. My BlackBerry buzzed as I went to stand up and take my coffee cup to the bar.**_

_**Bellllaaaah! What's happening? CricketWard? SPILL? **_

_**Alice! I could damn well kill her right now, because the second I picked up the message, I saw a shock of copper hair coming in through the doorway and felt myself start to smile.**_

_**"You stayed?" He sounded surprised, and I finally got the chance to look him up and down as I waited for the words to come out of my mouth.**_

_**Sadly, the only thing I could get out of my mouth was an inexplicable sound of Ung. **_

_**"I-ungh," I sighed, looking up at him again. His jeans were positively criminal, with black denim stripes down the seam of the blue denim and worn out knees that made them look thoroughly lived in, and his polo shirt left nothing to the imagination. He was, positively, lickable. And I was fucked. I would have said something, anything, had my brain been functioning properly. "Gimme a minute." I said hurriedly, turning around and looking out onto the pitch, where I saw a couple of the groundskeepers checking on the covers, the flat roller running over for tomorrow's play.**_

_**"Bella, are you okay?" I could cope with his concern. I could turn around and look at him, and answer him. I could.**_

_**"Uhhuh!" My voice squeaked out of my throat as I realised I was in a room alone with Edward Masen. Famous Cricketer. International Cricketer. Totally fuckable. Oh. "Yeah, I did stay," I nodded, looking up at him again, this time the dazzling effect was not immediate, and I swallowed it down in order to have an actual conversation with him. "I was determined not to let you get away."**_

_**"Oh, and there I was thinking you actually wanted to get dinner." I rolled my eyes, and he offered his arm to me, "You do still want to... don't you?" His eyes were wide and he looked as though he was about to throw up.**_

_**"Of course," I nodded, "Except... could you try not to beat the crap out of me, this time?"**_

_**"No promises," He grinned, "But I'll do my best, Bowler's honour." He made a ridiculous motion, and for a second I considered getting him to repeat it, and filming it. And ruining his reputation. "Okay?" Then his pout cleared my mind of everything but jumping him.**_

_**"Okay." I nodded, "So, Edward, since I'm taking you out for dinner, where are we headed?"**_

_**"Sorry?" He quirked his eyebrows, "You, taking me out for dinner? No, you just invited me. I'm paying."**_

_**"I asked you to come." I stood my ground, "So I'm telling you, I'm paying."**_

_**"No, you're not. It's enough of a thank you that I don't have to spend tonight alone in my flat, feeling sorry for myself that I didn't ask you to dinner when I nearly flattened you."**_

_**Eh?**_

_**"Eh?" Oh, the thoughtvomit. "What do you-"**_

_**"I mean, I'm coming to dinner with you, and to counteract the abusive introductions we've had, I'm going to buy it for you. Even if you asked me out." A pause, where he seemed to reconsider his words, "I-er-I-I mean... as a dinner date – Companion. Companion." He decided this wasn't a date all on his own.**_

_**"If you don't want to come, I mean, I'm not going to force you... it was just a thank-you thing..."**_

_**"No!" He cut me off far too quickly, and I nearly stepped back in fear, his voice extremely loud. "I want to come to dinner with you. Tonight." A small pause. "Okay?" I nodded, and he took my hand where his was extended to mine. "Come on then. I'm taking you to Cafe Rouge."**_

_**I couldn't help but laugh.**_

_**"Seriously? Dude, I just meant, like McDonalds, or something." I bowed my head and looked back up at him, noting that the amused smirk was back up on his face, "I'd love to. I haven't been there in ages." The words were no sooner out of my mouth, and his hands were wrapped around mine, carefully but quickly pulling me out of the pavilion, taking my bag from my hands and carrying it for me as he pulled me through Lord's.**_

_**It was getting dark, being past Six O'Clock, and the darkness was doing nothing for the slim dress I was wearing and the skinny strapped shoes I had on. Edward glanced at me after a few seconds, as we made our way past the water fountain by the Nursery Ground Entrance, and then he stopped me by gripping the top of my arm lightly.**_

_**"Are you cold?" I shrugged, but there was a long breeze and I let out a soft whimper of yes. "Okay, one second," And the bastard shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around me.**_

_**"Are you sure?" I looked up at him, and in response, he simply pulled me up against him, half-hugging me in his ridiculously long arms.**_

_**I liked this gangly boy.**_

_**"So, Bella?" He asked me as we walked down the high street, "How old are you?" A pause, "If that isn't too impolite of me?"**_

_**"I'm twenty three." I relented after a couple of seconds, and his hand dropped from my shoulder to my wrist, knocking against it, before pulling away. "You're twenty two, right?"**_

_**"Right." He nodded, then, "You're from London?"**_

_**"Technically, I was born in India." He quirked an eyebrow. "I know, I don't look it, but my parents are English..." I ducked my head, "Where to begin?"**_

_**"At the beginning, maybe?" He said cheekily, a grin making the apples of his cheeks glow in his trademark smirk. "I'm from Kent, originally. My parents emigrated from there to Australia before I was born."**_

_**"My mum reckoned she would be able to get to India for the Eighty-Seven Cricket Cup, and then, be able to get back home before she had me. Guess what? I was born in Jaipur, during the England match there. So awkward. So not fun, apparently."**_

_**"Your mother must have been crazy to fly out there, when she was pregnant with you..."**_

_**"Thanks." I nodded, as we stepped across the road, and inside Cafe Rouge, "I mean, I think, thank you, for calling my mum mental..."**_

_**"You know what I meant – that there's no way-" I waved my hand at him and he got the idea that I was simply joking. He laughed and as we took our seats in the back corner of the restaurant, I let the silence wash over me and finally, properly, took him in.**_

_**He had an easy grace, set off by the way his movements were ridiculously calculated; as though he were afraid I would flinch or throw myself out of his way if he moved far too quickly. I swallowed as he stretched his arms out, and realised that I was still enveloped in his jacket.**_

_**"Bella?" He said eventually, "What's up?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering what would make him think that, "You're quiet."**_

_**"You'll quickly find out that I'm quiet until it counts, Mr. Masen." I couldn't help topping it off with a wink, but regretted it almost immediately, as I knew he took it exactly the wrong way. His resounding peals of laughter easily told me I was right. "I don't like the way you think." I sighed, and he smirked again.**_

_**"Well, if you carry on like that, I'm gonna wanna marry that filthy mind of yours." I frowned at his innocence, "I was only thinking of an appeal on the pitch."**_

_**I gasped and immediately slapped my palm to my forehead, my cheeks burning hot and embarrassed.**_

_**"Oh, god!" I yelped, far too loudly in such an enclosed space, "I feel like... such-" Tears burned at my eyes, and I really didn't know why it mattered so much. He laughed lightly and took my hand across the table.**_

_**"Calm down!" He smirked again, running his fingertips over my palm, "I'm only joking." He winked again, and I think my insides melted just a little. "Come on, I don't mind a little dirt." He grinned again and I heard his chair scrape as he moved closer to me.**_

_**I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he leaned over and kissed my cheek again, extremely affectionate, yet not unwelcome. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as he did the same almost simultaneously to me. My lips curved into a smile, and I looked up at him, grinning as I noticed his eyes trained on mine.**_

_**This felt weird. Perfect, right and wonderful, but extremely strange.**_

_**Bella Swan didn't date. And yet... wasn't this exactly that?**_

~#~

* * *

**_So, next Chapter teaser..._**

__

"Hi! Can I take your order?"

_Fuck you._

**_Push the button, lovelies?_**

**_x_**


	6. 6 We understand a need for Covers

_**So, the DISCLAIMER, eh? Well, Twilight, What's that all about? If I knew, I'd be the millionaire, Not Stephenie Meyer... I just like the plot. And Eoin Morgan. **_

_**PLEASE have a look at the blog. The Edward Interview is up. I'm curious as to your thoughts...**_

_**Next one, then?**_

_**Define: **_

_**Covers: (1)**__The plastic sheets put over the pitch to ensure that it does not get wet or waterlogged during a rainshower.___

_**Covers: (2): **__Elaborate Stories to save your ass when you've fucked up, forgotten something, or just need a story to get out of work.___

_**Et, Begin....**_

~.~

20) We understand the need for covers and extra covers 

**# EDWARD MASEN #**

She still hadn't taken my jacket off, and I had ordered drinks and everything. She looked a little worried about being in a restaurant with me, but I wondered whether that was simply due to nervousness, or whether she just _needed_ to get out of here, away from me.

"So, Edward, not to talk about your job all day, or anything, but _why_ exactly did you choose Middlesex?" Her voice stunned me out of the staring reverie I was currently immersed in, and I leaned back in my chair on the pretext of considering my answer. She got there before I could say a word, however, "I mean, London's an expensive city, and it's a trek to get in every day... and as a team, we're kinda lacking... I mean, bottom of the second divisionish, and, well..." She hmmphed, and I caught her watching me, intently, closely, "You're better than that. You're like... Kent, or Somerset, or Durham standard..."

"But I chose Middlesex, because they wanted me, and I wanted a change." I countered quickly, "You know? Growing up in a tiny, shitty town in the back of buggery-fuck in Australia... you kinda need something... _bigger... _more_ vibrant_ than that_._" Her mouth fell open as she frowned slightly, a wide grin breaking over her face a few seconds later. "What?" I frowned right back at her, and her answering smile made everywhere suddenly wake up and ask what the fuck was going on.

"That was... absolutely beautiful." She mumbled something else, and I half-wanted to ask her what she was saying, but the part of me below the waist didn't care, merely wanting to lean across the table and kiss her instead.

"Thanks." _What the hell, vocal chords? _My voice had easily dropped an octave, then risen by two, in that simple syllable. I cleared my throat and looked at her, "Seriously, nobody's ever described the words 'buggery-fuck' as beautiful before..."

"Well, it looks like I'm special, then, doesn't it?" She smiled at me, leaning against the back of the chair easily, and switching the way her legs were crossed almost sensuously.

"Is that 'special', special, or is it 'I'm-sorry-my-child-ate-your-shoes' special. Because one of them works. The other one... well, I'll just be going, shall I?" I raised an eyebrow and went to get up, but the speed of her hand to catch mine and take it in hers was almost incredible. It was Superhero speed, and, well, it was slightly scary. "It's okay, gorgeous, I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, that's handy," She teased, "Because neither am I." And the serious tone in her voice made me lean forward and nearly kiss her. I would have, as well.

"Hi! Can I take your order?"

_Fuck off. _

"Yeah," Bella pulled away from my hand, which I realised had shifted to her upper arm, holding her right in front of me, and I stupidly blinked at her, as though I had been rendered retarded. "I'll have a minute steak, well done, with chips, please, and Edward?" She looked at me, then back up at the girl waitress, her hand coming to rest on my forearm lightly, but conspicuously. The girl was oblivious to the glare that Bella had plastered on her face, but I wasn't. I ordered the first thing I noticed on the menu, and watched as the girl left.

"I'm sorry!" Bella's words left me with my own mouth hanging open, completely confused, as I sat watching her, "I didn't mean to get... so..." She let out a frustrated sigh, "You must have seen how she was practically... _eating_ you?!" I shook my head, completely nonplussed, "With her eyes, I mean. She looked like she wanted to... I dunno, suck you out of your jeans by your shoes!"

"Ohkay." I nodded slightly, and she let out an embarrassed sigh, "No, I'm just... confused by that. I mean... you..." I motioned with my own hand on my forearm, and she smiled, embarrassedly.

"You looked terrified... and maybe a little angry – I just hoped that... I could calm you down." _Well, you failed at that,_ I thought, because the slow movement of her fingers on my forearm had done things below the belt that hadn't happened, because of anyone but my imagination, in quite a long time.

"Oh, right." I paused, "What did I order, by the way?"

"Mushroom ravioli," She laughed lightly, "It does look good, I'll admit, but I didn't peg you for a pasta guy." I quietly huffed – I didn't like mushrooms much, to be honest, "I guess you're not, huh?"

"No, not really into the mushrooms." A pause, "It's okay, I'll go and tell her." I rose, and went to get my order changed. _Who in the hell liked mushroom ravioli, anyway?_

As I made my way back to the table, I noted Bella, sitting there, arms folded, staring at the blue-cased blackberry in front of her. She looked as though she was staring it down, or was furious with it, or something, because her eyes were narrowed, and her bottom lip was jutting out, and hell, it was so cute.

"What's wrong?" I circled around behind her chair to get to my seat, so I could run my fingers across her now bare shoulder. My jacket was draped across the back of her chair, and she leaned back against it, and my hand, as I touched her.

"Work are calling me."

"You bunked work?" _Oh shit!_ "B-but... why did you-"

"I wanted to come out with you."

"You could have come tomorrow!" I started furiously, worrying that this could cost her whatever job she currently held... "I would have waited!"

"Well, I couldn't." She hmmphed straight back at me, and I bowed my head slightly, "So... I'm gonna put this away and hope nobody notices me here..." She picked it up and went to put it back into her bag.

"Hand it over," I said, suddenly realising what I could do for her. She looked at me, "Please?"

"Okay." She nodded, and I took the thing from her. As soon as it hit my hand, I felt it vibrating, almost more urgently than a normal call. _WORK_ was flashing on the screen, and I really didn't know why I was about to do this, but I was.

"Hello? Bella Swan's phone."

"Oh... er, who is this?" A young woman answered my statement.

"This is Edward. I'm really sorry; Bella's not very well, at the moment." I stopped and looked at her, "She's been feeling faint and fell down the stairs this morning, so I'm keeping her today and tomorrow, just in case."

"Oh... I-ehm... I guess that's alright, I mean, she could have called or something."

"As I said, she fell down the stairs early this morning, and, well, I put her straight back to bed," I glanced up at Bella, whose mouth was hanging open, and whose eyes were wide and bugging out of her bloody head. "I'll let her know that – who am I talking to, sorry?"

"It's Rosalie," A pause, "I work with her at the library, or did she not get the chance to tell you?" Another silence, "And I know she rooms with Alice and Angela – why didn't they ring me?"

"They'd... uh..." I glanced up at Bella, who I was sure could hear everything I was saying, and everything this Rosalie girl was saying back. She was making a hand signal that looked like a clock, then her hand slammed over her mouth, eyes going wide, "They'd left by the time she woke up, you know, early lectures and everything..."

"Oh, right, okay," Rosalie said, and I could hear the acceptance in her voice, "Well, tell her I called, and tell her I'll give her until Sunday off, especially if she's been having dizzy spells." _It was Friday. Maybe an extra night with the woman opposite me? _"Thank you, Ed...mund?"

"Edward." I said curtly, "Bye, Rosalie."

I looked across at Bella, and with a huge smile, hung the hell up.

"What was that?" She asked softly. "Why would you... do that for me?"

"I..." I shrugged, "Don't want to get you into trouble, or anything."

"If she finds out I've lied, she'll kill me." A pause, "I've never pulled a sickie from work before..." A pause and my head let out a breath I didn't realise it had been holding.

_Would I like her less if she had no work ethic? __**Yes.**_It was a simple thought, but it was strange, I knew that if a girl didn't want to work, then that was her choice – there were plenty of men out there who would let her do just that, but... I liked my ladies tenacious, strong, and, I realised, smart.

Which was why I transferred the subject to politics about thirty seconds later, and only let it drop when she threatened to break my kneecaps.

**Taken from the Bella Swan – Alice Brandon Text Conversation, 9.55PM to 10.30PM the same night**

_9:56 B-A: He said 'it's a good thing I understand the need for covers and extra covers' winked & thassit. My life is full of spazzy cricket innuendo._

_10:06 A-B: U R Joking? Surely he asked yu out tomorrow too?_

_10:08 B-A: No. In cab w / him now. It's like comfy silence?_

_10:10 A-B: BELLAAAAHHH yu loser. : ) Put the BB away and sit on him. ; )_

_10:19 A-B: Bells? _

_10:20 A-B: Bells? Speak to Me?_

_10:23 A-B: ~ Sing-song voice~ You're blatantly fucking him..._

_10:28 A-B: Whatthefuck. Where are you Bella?_

_~--~_

**# BELLA SWAN #**

I wrapped his jacket around me as he walked me to the door of the townhouse Alice, Angela and I split rent on. We were silent for a minute as he finally released my hand and he looked at me for the longest time, his lips curving into a small smile, almost a sad smile, and it made me want to kiss his fears away.

"Well..." I said eventually, probably in the most clichéd way ever. "I guess this is me." A pause, where I didn't want to ask him whether I would see him again, because he could easily say _'yeah, at the next match, right?_', and I'd have to burn my membership card because it would be impossible to face that.

"I guess it is," He said softly, leaning forward slightly and stepping into my space. "Do I have your number, yet?" He quirked his lips in that tiny, amused smirk of his, and my heart lifted in a ridiculous way. "I don't think I have."

"No, sir, you don't." I smiled, "And I don't have yours."

And we stood there, switching numbers like teenagers at a gig. It was all really quite pathetic, really, until he suddenly batted the stupid mobiles out of the way and did what I had been half hoping he would do all fucking night.

"Is this okay?" He whispered, as he pressed me up against the side of our porch and placed his hands lightly to the sides of my cheeks. I nodded and he leaned in so his nose was right next to mine, "How about this?" And his lips crashed down on mine, sucking my bottom lip in between his. I think I may have moaned, because his hands dropped lower, until he was drifting between the small of my back and the space between my shoulders and my elbows, constantly moving, constantly making me warm. Not uncomfortably so, but I wondered if that was even possible.

"Edwar-ungh." I let out the gaspy-groan as he kissed me again and let me go.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Bella Swan." He smiled and the full force of his fuckhot Australian accent hit me in the back of the head like a cricket bat. "G'day, darlin'." And he fucking walked away.

I opened the door and stumbled in, torn between being drunk on the ecstasy of that kiss, and a ridiculous desire to scream in frustration. The Lady Parts were tingling, body gagging for anything that copper-haired motherfucker was going to give me.

_But not that kiss. _

I hadn't been expecting it to be that... _hungry._ And in all honesty, it scared me.

_ And excited me._

"Ahem." A soft voice made me turn around. "I saw all of that." _Alice! Shit! _"I assume that's why you weren't responding to the messages?"

"Messages?" I frantically grabbed for my phone, realising too late that Alice had left me a string of worried messages. "Shit! Ali, I'm sorry!"

"Rose called as well... you fell down some stairs? When?"

"Er... well..." And I proceeded to explain.

Fuck, it was going to be a long night.

---

_**Ohkay, so, this week, reviews get an epic bribe – 1000 words (ish) on what-a-gwan in the taxicab on the way home. **_

_**Updates will slow down, probably to two a week, because I want to finish Disembark (My Alex Rider Actual Pervy Story) – Feel free to head over there – the smut has started on that one already ; ) **_

_**But yes.**_

_**Do Review. You may like what you find in your inboxes...**_

_**Thank you, lovelies**_

_**xxx**_


	7. No Reason Whatsoever

_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this. I know this. Enjoy it though._

_Ummhmm. I know it's short. Please forgive. I have a LOT on my FF plate. Please have a look at the other things I've posted. I think you'll enjoy them._

* * *

**EDWARD MASEN**

The next day of the game was hell, mainly because I spent the morning session worried about the state of Bella's welfare, not doubting that she had probably thrown herself off a cliff by accident, or something as ridiculous as that.

"Oi, Stone?" Ben Cheney looked pissed at me, and the way today was going, I was pretty sure he had every right to be, as I had been tired, moody and generally going through every withdrawal symptom imaginable, headaches, cravings and more.

Except the only thing my body was missing? Bella. Which made absolutely no sense, and made me feel more than a little confused. I wrapped my arms around myself on the pitch and started to stretch out before my next spell.

"Stone!" Cheney's voice was more insistent now, and I looked up to see practically everyone staring at me, drinks at their feet in bottles that looked more than inviting. "You want to drink, or are you just being antisocial now?" He quirked an eyebrow and I thought about sticking two fingers up at him, but bit my bottom lip and shook my head, changing my mind at the last second.

"I'm coming!" I heard Emmett muttering something, and the guffaws that followed it, and decided then and there that I didn't really want to know, but was going to ask anyway. "What?"

"Oh nothing!" He sing-songed innocently, and I shook my head, biting my lip and really, _really _wanting to ask, but deciding that I wasn't going to rise to it. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it.

"Oh, no, Cullen, come on, I'm listening now..." Apparently, brain-of-mine thought it was worth it. And that I was going to get kicked off the field for the rest of the session for being aggressive to my own teammate because I hadn't had a fix of Bella-Bloody-Swan since she had left me with a raging hard-on in the back of the taxi last night.

_Fuck my life. I'm at the anger stage of withdrawal. Fuck. _

"I just..." Emmett had the good grace to look sheepish, "I just... 'That's what she said'd'..." He muttered quietly, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you implying something? Seriously, Cullen?" I was up in his face now, and I had no idea where it had come from. I was simply pissed that he could be talking about my relationship with Bella, even though in my logical, non-Jekyll-and-Hyde brain, I was sure he was only joking.

"**Masen!**" I wheeled around at the sound of my name being yelled across the pitch, "Inside, now!" I ducked my head and left the field, my head flicking back and forth in an amalgamation of shame, embarrassment and fury as I met Adam London on the stairs down to the pitch and apologised to him.

"Nah, man, no need to apologise to me – I get to go out and play." He grinned at me and jogged down the stairs, and, as twelfth man, wandered onto the pitch to replace me.

_Right then, I hated myself. _I also hated Emmett, but I think that may have been beside the point, considering I had just been pulled from the session because I was bitching at him.

"Masen." Ross Stubbings was staring at me, his eyes narrowed and his face set in a scowl as he watched me come in through the door and let me know I was a dick before I could even begin to plead my pathetic case. "Do you want to explain, or do I get to tear you a new one first?"

"Can I get it over with?" I winced and he smirked. It wasn't a nice smirk.

"Well, where do I start? The Fair Play initiative? No aggression out of play on the pitch? The basic fundamentals of this game?" I almost pointed out that he was using a tautology, but kept my mouth shut. There were cricket bats in the changing room, I wasn't risking injuring myself, or letting him injure me. "Well, Edward? Seriously, there really are more reasons than I can count that give me license to scream at you right now, because I seriously think that what you did was selfish and ridiculous and..." He stopped and stared at me, irritation quite clear on his face. "Edward Masen, right now, I could kill you. Explain yourself, or I'm going to actually break your face with a cricket bat."

"I..." He raised his eyebrows at me as I stumbled over the words and I wanted to shrink into a hole of embarrassment that I could not have imagined would exist two days ago. "I met someone."

"That's nice. I meet a lot of people. Doesn't make me go ape-shit on Emmett Cullen's man-mountain butt though, does it?"

"Er... no, sir." A pause, "Please, Ross... She... I don't even know, okay? She's doing insane things to me, and I don't understand it at all-"

"Masen, she's a woman. She's hard to understand, she's confusing, and she clearly has you under her thumb. How long have you known her?"

"Three days at most."

"Jesus, Masen, you've known her three days?" I hesitated to say that is was, in reality, far less than that. "You're freaking insane." Another pause, "This has to be stress. This has to be... jet lag, or something. I don't even know, but it has to be something." He stared at me for longer than a minute, as though he was considering something far bigger than he or I. "Call her, Masen."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I want to know this girl's intentions."

"Are you my father, or something?"

"For all intents and purposes, yes, I fucking am." I couldn't believe he was swearing – he wasn't the kind of person to do that, for the simple fact that he was... well... nice.

I shut my eyes, tired and furious, and threw him my phone. He held it as though it was an atom bomb, ready to explode within seconds, and I sighed, letting him pick up the phone and dial her number.

"It's under Bella. Bella Swan." I grumbled.

"Hello?" A small pause, "Hi! Can I speak to Bella, please? Oh! Hi Bella, this is Ross Stubbings, Ed Masen's boss."

I didn't hear her reply, but at that moment, I decided I didn't want to. I put my face in my hands and sighed as I listened to Ross's side of the conversation, and sighed.

---

---

**Yes! This is short! But I really, REALLY wanted to put the phone convo in Bella's POV, and yeah, update on Friday... =)**

**Review?**

**xx **


	8. 8 We like to play Straight

**DISCLAIMER: All I own is a Middlesex Membership for the summer, and a serious headache. Right now, I got nothin' else. **

**Sorry this is late, I've been rather ill. And by rather, I mean sobbing in bed because I couldn't sleep, my tonsils hurt so bad. **

**Define me:**

**Playing Straight**_: Using the straight bat to drive or defend the ball back toward the bowler, thereby defending the wicket 'Straight' rather than a sweep shot, which would defend at an angle_

---

---

**11) We like to play straight **

"Hello?" I picked up my vibrating BlackBerry, smiling to myself when I saw Edward's name flashing up on the screen. I answered, but a low voice I didn't recognise exploded from the speaker.

"Hello!" He sounded furious, as though I shouldn't be the one asking questions. Well, he wasn't going to continue thinking that, I'd show him.

"Hello?" I returned again, trying to irritate him as best as I could. A small pause, then he spoke again.

"Hi! Can I speak to Bella, please?"

"That would be me, could I ask who I'm talking to, especially on Edward's number?"

"Oh! Hi Bella, this is Ross Stubbings, Ed Masen's boss." Still none the wiser, I blinked a couple of times and waited for him to continue, because if that was meant to mean something to me, he'd failed rather miserably. "Are you still there?" _Yes. Yes, I am._

"Yes, I am." I nodded, folding my arms and pulling my phone away from my ear, wondering really what the hell was going on. "Why are you calling me, exactly?"

"I believe you're considering entering into a relationship with Edward?" I felt my face heating up even though neither of them were in the room. I also figured it was heating up because of the fury I felt at him disclosing our relationship status to his _**boss**_, of all people. For fuck's sake.

"And why does that matter whether I am, or I'm not?" I said, not bothering to try and hide the edge in my voice now. He surely must have known I wasn't in the mood?

"Well, Miss," He was clearly getting irritated with all the questions I was parrying back to him. _Aah_, _success_, "It appears that the only affect your relationship status is having on Edward's game is negative." A small pause.

"And this is my fault? I'm hardly standing on the boundary screaming swear words at him, am I? Surely it's just a run of bad form?" Why the hell I was I having to defend my own honour here? Surely that was Edward's duty, if he wanted to broadcast the fact that he went on a date?

"He's getting pissy, Bella, because he hasn't heard from you in, oh, eight hours?"

"Excuse me?" I managed to grunt, and I'd swear I could hear Edward in the background telling him to back off, and let me go.

"I said-"

"I heard what you flipping said, _Sir_, but I mean, surely..." I lost my words because I had no idea how to come back to it. My fingers curled around the phone so tight I wondered whether I would break it there in my hand, mid-conversation, given the force I was using to hold it. "What do you want from me?"

"I think _Edward_ wants to know if you're still alive, and I'll play straight with you, Bella," He stopped, waiting for me to speak, but when I didn't, he snapped, "Christ, woman, what're your intentions with him?! I've seen what he's like without you for a morning, Bella, I don't want to have to go through this every day..." I rolled my eyes, wondering if he genuinely was having as much trouble as this guy was telling me, or whether it was just a terrible spell of bowling brought on by a dodgy sleeping pattern.

"Well, my intentions with Edward are, at the moment, to make him laugh like there's no tomorrow, get enough sleep before his next match, take him out for coffee on Sunday, maybe, and you know, just date him? That's what our relationship is at the moment." I looked up at the clock, "Can I speak to Edward, please?"

"Bella-"

"I would like to speak to Edward, please." I growled, trying to keep my head level, trying to not go mad at him. "After all, I am _entering into a relationship _with him."

"Of course," His voice was suddenly sickly sweet, and I grimaced, wondering what the hell was going to happen next.

"Bella!" Edward's voice was velvet down the phone, making me smile to myself and making my stomach turn over with joyously silly little flips that I so wished I understood. "How are you, darlin'?"

His accent made me silly, really, really silly. My head span and my giggles filled the void of silence.

"What the hell?" I laughed through the anger, because this was just getting ridiculously stupid, "Seriously, Edward? You're asking me how I am? Well, right now, I'm just a little bit pissed off that I got woken up by some douchebag on your phoneline, calling me up about something I don't even know about-"

"I..." His voice dropped, "I kinda tried to beat Emmett up, that's why I'm talking to you now, rather than on the field," He murmured, "It'll be in the papers and everything, tomorrow, I don't doubt."

"Well, Edward, I'm sorry, but I don't understand how I factor into this whole thing? Would you explain, please?" I couldn't help but feel the fury dissipating in me as I sighed and let his voice course through my head, through _me_ and make me feel safe again.

"Bella," He murmured, "Emmett may have made an inappropriate comment about you... and couple that with a dodgy crack about your friend, Alice, was it? And... I just snapped. It got way too much for me, Bella. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I started at a rate of knots, but as he let out another murmur of the same sentiment, I felt my chest warming again, poor thing sounded genuinely apologetic, for once, properly sorry about what had happened. "You're sorry?" I sighed, "Well, I think the only thing you can really do, Edward, is take me out again." I was nearly laughing again by the time he had finished spluttering on the other end of the line.

"Oh-I... Er... well, we're going to be in Canterbury for a couple of days – I mean... you can –oh, I-" I let out a longer laugh and heard Edward still spluttering down the line.

"I'm joking, Edward, when you want to go out, I'm here," A pause, "Although you sound like you could do with a night off," I couldn't help but laugh, "If you're going batshit, like it sounds."

"I am not!" He retorted petulantly, though I could hear the smile in his voice, "Hell, Bells, you really know how to..." He stopped and laughed on his own, that time, "I nearly said get me going, and I know you would have _loved _that." A short giggle, and I exploded into hysterics.

"Go back and be normal, Edward Masen," I laughed, and he made a noncommittal noise through the phone, "No, Edward, seriously, be yourself, not some jumped up, irritated pissy version of you that nobody wants to be around."

There was a long silence from the other end of the phone, and I was so worried that he had hung up on me that I genuinely did pull the handset away from my ear to check whether he was still there. The lack of sound was so absolute that I wondered whether I had gone deaf, and nearly missed his return to vocality when he began to speak again.

"- Like her..." I caught the end of his sentence and fought not to laugh as his voice found some kind of power and sound. "Bella, you really are."

"Thank you, I think." I nodded to nobody in particular and let out a sigh as I thought about it. "I'll speak to you soon, Edward?"

"Of course," He said with a smile in his voice, "Bella, before you go," he sighed, "Listen, it's Friday now, can I see you after the close of play tomorrow?"

"My shift ends at seven," I sighed, "Can I meet you at our place at eight? I'll make you dinner, and you can meet everyone?"

"How bout I meet you at the library?" I stopped and thought about it, "I'll take you out, Bella, just you and me, again?"

"Okay, Edward," And the smile was firmly in place. I told him the address of the library, and let him go, because hell if I was going to be responsible for Middlesex crashing and burning in their first game of the season.

Now all I needed to do was try and get Rosalie to be kind to me tomorrow night, and let me change in the back room before Edward could arrive.

Jesus, I was screwed.

---

---

_**A/N: Hello! I'd just like to say, thank you hella much for the response to this story, you're blindingly awesome, and I love all your reviews - I'll respond to pretty much everything, though haven't worked out the response to "I love it / update soon" ... but when I do, I'll get back to ya ; )**_

_**Check out anything else I've posted, you might find you like it**_

_**xxx**_


	9. 9 We Vary The Pace To Good Effect

_**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own it, if I did, then there'd be cricket, not baseball in the books...**_

_**Enjoy?! I think I'm going to post Wednesday & Sunday, if I get the chance? Is that Okay?**_

_**Do Enjoy!**_

_**Xx**_

_**---**_

_**---**_

_**15) We know how to vary the pace to good effect**_

_**BELLA SWAN**_

I cringed as I looked around the children's reading room of the library, Rosalie standing at the desk in the corner, practically frowning her face off as she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head exasperatedly.

"You're useless, Bella." She called, but her face exploded into a smile and she started to laugh as she crossed the room and began to help me pick up the books that had collapsed onto the floor, my face bright red as the children I had been reading to began to shriek with laughter, their parents frantically trying to calm them down and restore order to the previously silent library.

"Thank you, I know that fact rather well." I nodded blankly and she bumped me lightly in the shoulder, still grinning. "Awh, Rose, you know I'm not in my library space today." I cringed as I felt the need to admit it to her. She merely looked at me for another couple of minutes and let out a quiet laugh, grinning.

"Well, I figured you were either getting laid, or you had a serious decision to make, Bookworm," She smiled again, and, grinning at my own nickname, I looked up at her. "And when _Edward _answered your phone the other day, I panicked then decided I wanted to have a little party, so, fess up, or I'll be forced to pull out the 'overdue-books-punishments', and you know I've got a lot of those..." She rubbed her hands together and gave me a slightly evil grin.

"Oh no!" I feigned terror, clapping my hand to my forehead and cringing, "Death by a thousand papercuts? A thousand lashes with a book mark? Or are you going to..." I dropped my voice and leaned into her conspiratorially, "Block my library card?"

"Cheeky bitch!" She smacked my arm lightly and I cringed as her language filtered through to the young children gathered around us, "Oh, fluff." She shook her head and resumed picking up the Dr. Seuss books that were scattered around her feet. "Sorry..." She glanced up at the parents and shrugged lightly, holding her hands up in surrender.

As we returned to the main desk and Lauren, one of our younger girls supplied us with a slightly oversweet, but fairly nice coffee, I had to spill everything to Rosalie. There wasn't really an option not to – she would have abused it out of me one way or another, most likely relegating me upstairs to our rare and non-fiction books area, which was always filled with old men who refused to look anywhere but at your chest while you were attempting to _politely _explain that they couldn't borrow _that _book, because it was probably worth more than his house, his belongings, _and _the wife he was trying to pretend didn't exist put together. For the fourth time.

"Oh, dear god! Bookish Bella's going to finally get herself a fella? What the hell's going on here?" She quirked an eyebrow and stared at me with a wide-mouthed-frog style kind of surprise. I nearly slammed my face into my desk, until she grabbed my hand and elbowed me, hard.

"What?"

"Jesus-honest-to-Michael-Bublé... He's gorgeous!" She jerked her head to the doorway, and my mouth dropped open as I saw Edward standing there, running his hand through his hair and looking right and left, apparently completely confused by the somewhat obscure layout of the library. "Oh, let me handle him, Bella, please?!"

I couldn't say no – I mean, I had him for the next eight hours, didn't I? I hadn't realised it had been getting so late, however, so I nodded to Rose and asked her if she would let me go and get changed.

"Sure, sure... miss McFuckHot, why don't you?" She laughed, and shooting a glance over at Edward quickly, I disappeared into the back room, quickly changing my jeans into a pair that were at least thirty times more figure-hugging, and my top into one that would allow Edward a more than ample view of my chest. Grinning to myself, I stepped back out front and looked over at Rose, who was now over by the children's area, still staring at Edward's rather gorgeous bum, and Edward himself, who was leaning against the counter, holding one of the teenage vampire books Lauren had set on display there this morning – much to both Rose's and my chagrin.

"Can I help you, sir?" I put on my sexy librarian voice as I realised Rose wasn't going to attempt to make a move on Edward any time this century, but, contrary to my expectation, Edward didn't look up.

"Yeah, why not," He said, thumbing the book in his hand, "Care to explain why kids are so obsessed with blood-sucking weirdoes?" A pause, "I mean, the dude that's in the film, he just needs a freakin' shave, ya get me?"

"Mmm Hmm, Edward." I said vaguely, "He's got nothing on you."

At my mention of his name, his eyes shot up to my face and his mouth dropped open.

"Shit, Sheila, you look gorgeous." I blushed, and his hand reached forward to touch my face. I smiled brightly and felt his fingertips touch my skin, leaving me boiling hot and his demeanour so deceptively cool.

"You don't look so bad yourself, _Stone_." And he didn't. His jeans were dark, and his eyes were bright, and I bowed my head as I looked him up and down and felt a shot of heat straight between my thighs.

"Bella!" I turned to look at Rosalie, "Who's this?"

"This," I raised my eyebrows at her, she smiled, "Is Edward." And her mouth dropped open, my eyes widening as hers imploded to form very, very small black holes. "And we're just leaving."

Her lips parted and she let out a small gasp of surprise.

"This is Edward? Jesus, Bella, you've finally made it!" She laughed at the raised eyebrows the pair of us were wearing on our faces, "You've found him!"

"What? You sound like Alice... Premonitions and soul mates and shit..." I said before I could think, and Edward let out a barked laugh, grinning at me as I smiled at Rose. "Sorry, Rosie," She shook her head and shrugged. "You don't mind if I cut out early, do you?"

"No, you need to get..." She raised her eyebrows suggestively and wolf-whistled at me for a couple of seconds, and I shook my head at her, "Go on, Bookworm," She laughed, and I shook my head, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him toward the sliding doors. "Enjoy!" She laughed as the doors slid shut behind her, and left Edward and I alone on the pavement in the car park.

As soon as we were stood under the light of a streetlamp, on the way to his car, he grabbed my waist and pulled me against him, leaning against the pole as he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against mine.

"Hello, gorgeous," He murmured into my ear, "Do you know how hard it was for me not to steal you away into the stacks, there?" He whispered as his lips brushed my ear and my stomach fluttered – an altogether _very _pleasant situation.

"I'd imagine rather," I returned, feeling as though I was barely able to breathe because his lips were pressing faster and slower against mine, against my neck, and my shoulders. "Because I was thinking the same-ungh." I pushed his face up to look at me, because he was _seriously _making it hard to think, "Do you know what you're doing to me?"

"Umm hmm," He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my cheek again, "Us bowlers know how to vary the pace to damn good effect," He whispered, and my head dropped forward against his chest, making him chuckle lightly and me groan with a smile on my face.

"Forget going out for dinner," I said softly after a couple of minutes of just holding onto him and being kissed by his wonderful mouth, "Come to mine? I'll cook..."

"No," Shaking his head, he touched my cheek with his fingertips and ducked his head to my cheek, "Come back to mine. More private? We can..." He 'hmm-ed' again, and I nodded, caving easily because I really did just want alone time with him.

He pulled me toward his car and I followed him happily, though I was definitely overdressed for the simple... dinner we were about to have.

---

**A/N :Opinions?! Please let me know...**

**And andand! Please check out my 2 other fics**

**– What I Go To School For – a Bella/Jasper fic &**

**- Rowers on the River – A Jasper/Alice fic in Collab with Mouse 555...**

**Opinions is Opinions!? Review?**

**xxx**


	10. 10 We're not afraid of bouncers

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot, and a Middlesex Membership. **_

_**So, I thought I'd reiterate about the a blog. It is**__ www (dot) thirtyninereasonscricket (dot) wordpress (dot) com__** Visit. **_

_**I am also on twitter -**__ (at)freetwofall_

_Define me this chapter:_

_**Bouncer: (noun)**__ – 1. A ball which, when bowled, bounces up higher than expected. It can be dangerous. It can be very, very scary... and it can also make you laugh if you're watching it._

_Enjoy!! (PS, this is where le story begins to earn le 'M' Rating. Good luck with that one.)_

* * *

_**31) We're not afraid of a couple of decent bouncers**_

**Edward Masen**

_I knew this was a bad idea. I knew this was a bad idea. We should have gone out to dinner. We should have gone _out.

"You live here?!" She said incredulously as I pulled up to the street I lived on, and parked in my usual space just down from the apartment block. "These flats are awesome." I cocked my head at her, somewhat confused, but she grinned at me, "I mean it, the view of the city is absolutely amazing, you know."

"Thanks," I smiled back at her, "I've never really noticed the-"

"Come on? Please can I-" She was already out of the car, our previous tension warped by her sudden excitement about where I lived. "Sorry," She let out a half-sigh. "I should probably tell you that Alice and I looked at the places around here while we were deciding where to rent. That's how I know-"

She stopped at the look on my face and I took three steps around the front of the car and put my lips against hers.

"You don't need to worry." She smiled as I released her, murmuring the words to her again as I held out my hand to her and she took it, looking up to the sky as a drop of rain fell onto her nose. Two more followed it, and even though we were sliding away from April, and the showers that came with it, we were suddenly trapped amid a hailing thunderstorm. And Bella's shirt was quickly damn soaked. I was just thankful that it wasn't white.

We sprinted down the street, Bella shrieking like a banshee about the rain getting into places that she should never have mentioned in public, and me laughing like a maniac at her yells.

"I'm telling you! It's actually _trying_ to get down my top!" She yelled as I pulled her up the stairs to my place, pressing her up against the door and under the awning as I pulled her lips up to mine, my thumb brushing up against her cheek as she groaned lightly. "Or maybe it's just you," She giggled, and I released her just long enough to unlock the door and practically bundle her inside.

"Maybe it's just me," I repeated into her ear, running my hand up her side, and she giggled, tugging at her top and sighing. "Are you alright?"

"I just don't like being cold-wet." She murmured, glancing down at her chest, and then looking back up at me with ridiculous, hooded eyes. I would have stripped her and fucked her then, but for the fear of giving her hypothermia and making her sick. Instead, I showed her to my bedroom and gave her a towel, leaving on the pretext to find her a shirt, but knowing that if I came back and found her with her shirt off, I would not be responsible for what occurred.

When the place was silent for a longer time than I had expected, I called out to her, but she remained silent.

"Bella?" I tried again, venturing toward the bedroom door.

"Oh god, that's good." My eyes widened, and I bit my bottom lip, thoroughly confused. She sounded slightly muffled, "Mmm..." The groan I heard made me practically slam the door open, to see Bella sitting on the floor, topless, braless and stretching her back as she reached over to her toes, giving me an awesome view of her tits.

My bang made her jump, and she looked up at me, embarrassed and wide eyed.

"Sorry, Bella... I just... you-"

"My back... it-" Our simultaneous speech left us in a lurch of silence and she stared back at me, grinning but flushed with complete embarrassment. "It cracked and it hurt," She murmured, blushing, "So I thought I should stretch it."

"You're half naked." I managed to blurt. "Get on the bed."

_Wait... what?_

"Excuse me?"

"I meant... that was supposed to be two different things." I managed to blurt, trying not to cringe and flinch under her furious gaze. "I made a statement... and then I didn't explain myself..." I managed to bluster my way through the sentences and looked back up at her, "I'm a sportsman, I've picked up some shit about massage and bad backs in my career, however short it may have been." I winked, and couldn't help my eyes flickering between her face and her already taut nipples. I think she might have liked being caught. She caught me watching, and slowly crossed her hands across herself, but, as she got up, I shook my head. "Get on the bed, beautiful," She laughed, "What?"

"I'm not beautiful," I heard her murmur as she laid down against my pillows, burying her head into them and groaning, "Your pillows are fucking awesome." She spluttered and I had to grin, otherwise I would have been groaning, because the mere sight of her breasts, free and easy as she made herself at home on my bed was causing me all kinds of teenaged issues.

"Will you sit up on your knees?" I said. I didn't trust myself to be straddling her hips helping her unwind. "I'll be able to reach better." I rubbed my cold hands together, and knelt up behind her, hoping she wouldn't be so worried about my cold hands.

It went well. I'd wager it would have gone really well, had her head not dropped back on my shoulder and my fingers began to travel across her collarbones. They then moved back around under her arms and made their own way around her body like metal attracted to a magnet, one hand moving up to cup one of her breasts, slowly massaging and twisting at her nipple. I heard her groan softly and... _Was that a giggle?_ I chose to ignore it and settled myself with gently biting at the back of her neck, light little nips, causing her to groan and roll her head to the side, opening herself up to just more of the same. My other hand slid the other way, following her own as it rested on her thigh, rubbing gently over her own fingers, tracing circles across the fabric. She groaned again and turned her head back to me, murmuring my name as her lips found my earlobe and bit down lightly.

"Bella," I warned softly, but she merely worried at me a little, making me groan even louder as I threw it all out of the window and pulled at her belt. She pressed her hand against mine and shook her head, pulling away.

"Not on the first date," She murmured, leaning forward and turning around to look at me, "Not when you're going away soon..." She bowed her head, clearly unhappy with the season schedule. I pulled her lips back up to mine and shook my head.

"Silly Bella. Four days where you have essays to do, and work to get finished, and I have to send balls down toward the other guy's head." She giggled at the obvious innuendo, and I leaned forward to kiss her again, palming her tits unceremoniously this time. She growled into my mouth and pulled back again, her arms wrapping around my neck as we settled into that position.

I grinned at her as I opened my mouth and unleashed what I supposed would be the mood killer.

"At least you know I'm not going to be afraid of a couple of good bouncers," Her mouth dropped open and her head dropped back as I chose that moment to tweak her nipples and lower my head down to taste her, even if I wouldn't get to see the main course tonight, I wanted her appetisers.

With the thoughts of food, I tried to lift my head up, break up the hormone-fest and get her fed and watered. From the look on her face, and her tugging insistence on my hair for me to return my attention to her chest, I figured we wouldn't be getting dinner tonight, after all.

And to be honest, I was perfectly fine with that.

---

_**Thoughts?**_

_**xx**_


End file.
